I Will Still Love You
by flutesrtooty
Summary: Draco and Ginny...together. It may seem impossible--- but they will overcome any obstacle to make it work. Draco discovers they are putting their lives in danger by staying together. But what happens when Ginny is in danger even when she's alone?


It was absolutely silent in the corridor that was the main passageway from the Great Hall to almost every other part of Hogwarts castle. The only light came from a torch that hung on the wall quite a bit down the hallway, placed to guide sleepless professors, students, and mainly Professor Dumbledore to the kitchens for a midnight snack. But midnight had passed, and it seemed as though the entire school was asleep, except for perhaps the always patrolling Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. Suddenly hushed laughter and soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. A flash of red curls came around the corner, slowing only to grab the hand of another, leading him down the corridor, to the doors that opened to the grounds. She didn't stop there. The two pushed the doors open, revealing a crisp autumn night, the sky filled with the beautiful stars and not a cloud in sight. The waxing moon provided enough light to allow the duo find their way to the greenhouse, the scene of many Herbology lessons during the day. Now, though, it was deserted and the only sounds were of the nighttime insects, crickets and cicidas and various other magical creatures that sang their song only when the sun was gone.  
  
Ginny Weasley, the owner of the red hair, already a young woman of sixteen, grinned seductively and gave the boy a peck on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you I'd find a way?" She whispered and kissed him again. On the mouth. "I missed you terribly over the holiday." She murmured, her lips still near his. The young man pulled away suddenly realizing something,  
  
"How will we get in there?" He pointed to the greenhouse. "It's locked. Out here, anybody can see us." His step from the darkness into the moonlight made his identity apparent, for only a Malfoy could inherit such blonde hair.  
  
Ginny's brown eyes lit up and she reached into her robes, retrieving a small silver key. "The lock is charmed against all common unlocking spells, but this key can open the greenhouses and Professor Sprout's office. I got it from Fred and George when I told them I was having problems keeping up in class. It's most likely Filch's copy and he will never notice it's gone."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's slender waist and smirked. "I knew I fell in love with a Weasley for a reason."  
  
She gave him a reproachful glare. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought we agreed no mention of the last names. It's bad enough that we're a Slytherin-Gryffindor couple, but a Weasley and a Malfoy together is.unheard of. What would people think of us Draco?" Ginny sighed as she contemplated.  
  
"And you think I haven't thought about that?" He retorted in his cynical way. "Half of my holiday was spent thinking about what would happen if someone were to find out."  
  
Neither of them wanted to think about the consequences they would face if they were discovered. Ginny distracted herself by making use of the key. She opened the door with much ease and they both entered the Herbology classroom. It was really quite romantic at night, with the beautiful plants surrounding them and the moonlight flooding in. Through the clear glass walls and roof, the stars and moon could clearly be seen. After they had explored the room a bit, (it was different at night) they sat down on the floor against a cabinet, Ginny in front of Draco and resting her head on his chest, his arms around her waist. They looked above, through the roof of the greenhouse at the night sky silently for a few minutes until Ginny twisted her neck to face Draco.  
  
"Have I remembered to tell you how much I missed you over the holiday?" She asked playfully. Draco's heart had lurched down into his stomach the same way all of the four times she had said this. Was he nervous because he realized he felt the same way? Was he afraid because they were now in a serious relationship, and that put both of them in danger? Did he fell guilty because he didn't feel the same way as Ginny felt about him? ---Well the latter couldn't be true.he knew he loved her; he felt it every time he looked at her, every time their eyes met and he felt like he could never look away. Draco decided to drop the thought, because either way he knew how he felt. He never wanted to be separated from her again. But it was only a matter of hours before they returned to their segregated worlds until darkness fell again.  
  
Draco sighed and leaned his chin on Ginny's shoulder. "I missed you too, Ginny. But you know what? No matter who or what separates us. the summer holiday, our descent, my father---" Draco said father with a shudder. He hated thinking about his father's reaction to their relationship. "---Nothing can change the way I feel about you. I love you, Ginny."  
  
There. He'd said it. It hadn't been that hard, had it?  
  
~Time may take us apart, but I will still love you, I promise.~ 


End file.
